1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of furniture and more specifically kits for assembling a chair.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to minimize the cost of furniture, such as chairs, it is desirable to produce a kit that may be assembled by the purchaser thereby eliminating assembly cost. In the case of wooden chairs, a kit can be produced by providing a plurality of wooden poles that may be assembled into final form. Nevertheless, attachment of the seat and back to the wooden frame in a secure manner is difficult due to the upholstery industry technique of stitching together the fabric as it is extended around the wooden frame. What is needed is a technique for attaching the fabric that is exceptionally simple to practice by anyone and without requiring knowledge of upholstery procedures. Such a kit can be sold by mail order and over the World Wide Web allowing the purchaser to produce a high quality finished product at relatively low cost. Disclosed herein is such a kit.
One embodiment of the present invention is a kit for making a chair comprising a plurality of wooden members having sockets and reduced diameter ends to fixedly fasten in the sockets to fit together forming legs, arms, a back support portion and a seat support portion. A first flexible cross-shaped sheet has a first pair of oppositely directed and mutually facing extensions forming a first portion and a second portion and a second pair of opposite directed and mutually facing extensions transverse to the first pair. The first pair and the second pair are mountable to and are extendable around certain of the wooden members. A first lace extends through the first pair to draw together the first pair of extensions. The first portion has a first row of holes and the second portion has a second row of holes. The first lace is extendable alternatively through a hole in the first row and then through a hole in the second row in shoelace fashion. A second lace extends through the second pair to draw together the second pair of extensions.
Another embodiment of the present invention is a chair comprising a plurality of wooden poles connected together forming a chair frame having a seat and a back. A first leather sheet is mounted to the poles with the sheet having a first pair of opposite ends. A first lace extends through and fastens together the ends securing the leather sheet to the poles.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a kit for making a chair that allows easy assembly of the wooden frame and attachment of the seat and back thereto.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a chair having a wooden frame with a seat and back attached to the frame by means of lacing.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a kit for producing a chair thereby reducing assembly cost while allowing a shipment of the kit in an unassembled condition.
Related objects and advantages will be apparent from the following description.